Metal Mind, Human Heart
by Asmaria Hendric
Summary: Sent by his mother from China, a 19-year-old Syaoran Li finds himself in the small town of Tomoeda, Japan, in search of a legendary series of robots that hold the key to the family corporation; however, on his way home one night...[SxS]


"Metal Mind, Human Heart"  
  
A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction, as written by Asmaria Hendric  
  
Summary : Sent by his mother from his home in China, a nineteen-year-old Syaoran Li finds himself in the small town of Tomoeda, Japan, in search of a legendary series of robots that hold the key to the family corporation's plans; however, on his way to the tiny apartment that first rainy night, Little Wolf finds more than he bargained for...  
  
[Welcome to my newest, off-the-wall little fanfiction; it may be just a fruitless attempt, but it's up to you whether this will continue. And now to introduce everyone! ~bows~]  
  
The Cast :   
  
Motosuwa Hideki - Shao-Lang (Xiao Lang) Li / Li Syaoran   
  
Shinbo Hiromu - Takashi Yamazaki   
  
Shimizu Takako - Chiharu Mihara   
  
Hibiya Chitose - Nadeshiko Kinomoto   
  
Kokubunji Minoru - Hiiragazawa Eriol  
  
Ohmura Yumi - Rika Sasaki   
  
Hiroyasu Ueda - Yoshiyuki Terada   
  
Kojima Yoshiyuki - Yukito Tsukishiro   
  
Icchan - Fujitaka Kinomoto  
  
Kaede - Kaho Mizuki   
  
Chii (also called Eruda) - Sakura Kinomoto   
  
Sumomo - Naoko Yanagisawa   
  
Yuzuki - Tomoyo Daidouji   
  
Dark Chii (also called Freya) - Touya Kinomoto   
  
Zima - Yue  
  
Dita - Sonomi Daidouji   
  
Kotoko - Meiling Li  
  
Tome (also called Yumi) - Ruby Moon  
  
Atashi - Kero (Kero-chan)  
  
Anata - Spinel (Suppy)   
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Tap. Tap.   
  
Tap.  
  
The soles of his foreign shoewear scuffled oddly on the wet street as he walked to a certain yet uncertain destination; this dark-haired stranger knew where he had to go but his thoughts on this new place were hesitant ones.   
  
As the lonely orange streetpost's light poured down onto his damp, ruffled coffee-colored hair, the semi-adult felt he had to sigh. It was a tough life when one was only 19 years old and they couldn't even get accepted into a decent college, but it was only made worse when he knew why he hadn't been allowed to go in the first place. That stone-cold rock of a mother could be very strict when the time came, and last week it had been one of those times.   
  
Tip-tip-tip-tip came the sound of a soft rain as the cold droplets fell upon his long, deep-green jacket, a heavy thing that hindered more than helped him because he hadn't been expecting this rain and said jacket was not made for it at all - - - why, back in China, it didn't rain half as much. Japan was indeed strange.  
  
Even the slightest thought of his home country made him think of what he'd been forced to leave behind when the head of the household (namely Yelan Li) had sent him blindly searching for something he might never find, a group of mechanical-type things that could do strange and marvelous feats...and also only a rumor.  
  
Still, that had not stopped his stubborn mother, strong beyond belief in the fact that her son could do it and not convincible in the least to say otherwise; he loved his mother's pride in him but did not enjoy what he'd been forced to do.  
  
Yelan's words still echoed in his mind, ebbing and flowing and graceful like the rain around him in tones that ranged from proud to annoyed and angry. His mother proved to be quite frightening when angry, and thank Kami - sama that was something that happened rarely.  
  
["Xiao Lang, you will not argue with me on this matter, as it is already finished. You will not go to college until you find them, every last one, because this is a crucial situation that must be solved. Maybe with something you want on the line, it will inspire you to work quicker."  
  
His normally smooth face tightened at that statement, wanting badly to tell his 'kaa-san that he did want to say something and yet there was a warning voice that told him no.  
  
He should have listened to that voice.  
  
"Mother, you must be insane," began Xiao Lang slowly, amber orbs flickering with defiance at her nerve. Responsibility had temporarily fleeted from his train of thought, and the moment his words escaped the Chinese man instantly regretted them. Yelan looked him in the eyes, hard, bestowing a firm sense of duty into him by a quick, abrupt slap.  
  
"Little Wolf, such disrespect is intolerable. You're losing track of who you are. In order to grasp the future you want..." though the older Li was normally good at handling her emotions, this time she would let him off somewhat without greater punishment. Being a woman, his mother wasn't entirely without feelings and knew that this would be hard on her only son.  
  
Continuing in a gentler tone, the ice never left her cool gaze; "...you must retrieve the Clowers, the special---"]  
  
Wait, what were those robots called again? Person...percy...perso-something...  
  
["---persocoms that will make this family---no, your future---great."]  
  
Ah! That was it---that was the word! Persocoms!  
  
After that, she hadn't told him much about them save for the fact that they could do strange things and that they were extremely dangerous. Information on how to carry on, a small bit of money (though not too much as that might attract attention in Japan) and a good many farewell hugs from his four older sisters were the last things that he got before being shipped off to this place.  
  
Dim amber orbs reading the small piece of soggy wrinkled paper in his calloused hand (and for what seemed like the millionth time that night), Xiao Lang read off the address once in Chinese and then in a slower Japanese. "Looks like the place shouldn't be too far away, then," he muttered to no one in particular, keeping a regular step as the evening drove on.  
  
Eventually, even the silent Li could not control the wandering of his sight and thoughts, absently glancing at streetlights, the alleys nearby, the garbage---how unrealistically clean the neighborhood seemed!---not for the first time that night the dark-haired man thought out loud to himself, "Japan is very strange."   
  
It was only a couple of moments later that Li Xiao Lang (better known as Li Syaoran in his Japanese name) would happen to come across something that would cause a whole slew of events to take place, a whirlwind breaking up the present and about to forever change something within him.  
  
There, laying in a random heap of aforementioned garbage and waste was a teenaged girl, bound by ratty off-white bandages, a crown of wet honey-hued hair adorning her sweet face; very beautiful and very dead.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued.   
  
(That is, if you want it to be.) 


End file.
